Total Insanity Island
by slicer37
Summary: 12 contestants, gameshow, one winner. Problem? Psychos littered everywhere. Mini-fic.
1. Intro

**(2015, Canada, ? Island)**

The camera turns on, but is shaking due to the camera man's shaking hands. One look from the man in front of the camera, and the camera stays still.

The man in front of the camera is certainly someone that can silence with a glare. Because you see, this man is a reality show host. But that's not all he is, this man is also a sadist in every sense of the word, a person willing to do anything to get his show successful.

His name is not Chris Mclean.

The man did not any charm, or any beaming white smile. He has dark brown eyes, with a purple jacket on, under a grey overcoat. He has blue jeans, and business shoes.

What is alarming is the glare he has.

He stares silently at the camera for a while, before the cameraman nervously blurts something out.

"Wasn't-Wasn't Chris supposed to be hosting this season?"

The man continues staring for a second, making the poor young intern quiver in fear. Finally, he snaps his fingers; in a silent atmosphere, the snap is loud.

"Ah, I see you are disappointed. Would you like me to act as him for the day? Perhaps throw you in a pool of firebreathing sharks, or something like that?"

The cameraman got even paler. "No-no! I'm fine!"

He rolled his eyes. "Well then, I'm sure you'll be glad to now Chris has been...taken care of."

"Oh, okay..wait, wha?"

The man cut him off, and turned.

"My name is Dean. This is an island. I am hosting this season, known as Total Insanity Island. 12 contestants. That is all."

He then stopped talking, and started to walk off.

Another staff person spoke up in shock:

"That was it? Your whole intro?"

Dean then turned to face him.

"Unlike Mclean, I do not need to hear myself blabber on and on constantly. Introductions are...unnecessary.

Dean then walked off, leaving a quiet crew behind him.

(**Men's Boat)**

This boat contained 6 passangers , all men, all under the age of 18. All awaiting the island.

One of the boys was standing at the front of the boat, staring at the water. The boy was of average height, but what stood about him was his outfit., as he was dressed as a pirate straight out of a Johnny Depp movie, with the hat, the clothes, and all.

"Arrgh, I see there will be a plenty of things to steal on this island...perfect...and maybe even some booty to go along with it."

"So, you're supposed to be some pirate?"

The pirate turned around, to find a boy who could be no older than 12 sitting on a chair looking at him, with a bored smirk on his face.

"I am not some pirate, lad, I am James, the most ruthless pirate of the seas!"

The boy nodded his head condescendingly. "Really? Because you strike me as faker than Johnny Depp pretending to be a pirate while in blackface. You DO you know that pirates did not dress like that, correct?"

James's head snapped back. "Do not condescend me, you insolent little! If you say one more thing, I'll hang you by a rope, matey!"

The boy laughed mockingly.

James looked even more outraged. "Are you even old enough for this show? And what your name be, anyhow?"

"I am Nathan, and I'm a child prodigy, which is how I got on the show, obviously. Now, I'd like to continue talking to you, but I need to meet more of my intellectual inferiors. Bye-bye!"

James gritted his teeth.

Meanwhile, inside the boat, three other boys were lounging.

Actually, two of the boys were lounging. The other was meditating.

The two boys looked at each other for a while, before one of them spoke up, an asian boy with a regular t-shirt and jeans.

"I hate to be rude, but what are you doing?"

The meditating boy, who was somewhat overweight, had brown skin and wearing a blue coat, opened one eye and looked at him.

"Why, I'm forming a connection with the spirits, of course."

The third boy, looking european and wearing an official-looking uniform, scoffed loudly.

"Great, a crazy. Here's a tip from Dimitri, kid: avoid mr. spirit over there if you want to stay sane."

The asian boy looked annoyed by Dimitri, and said, "Look, my name is Wilson, and you don't have to be so rude."

Dimitri scoffed. "Okay then, Wilson, let me explain it to you like this: I don't believe in spirits. Do you believe in spirits?"

Wilson looked confused. "No, I guess I don't, but I don't see what-"

Dimitri interrupted him. "Good, that means we agree, which also means that you agree with me being rude, because we agree about spirits."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Wilson stated.

The meditating boy nodded. "Yes, your logic is quite flawed, one known as Dimitri."

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "Says the one talking to spirits. The only spirits I only know is the spirit of power!"

Wilson raised an eyebrow, while the meditating one simply nodded sagely.

"I will continue my meditations. By the way, my name is Ira."

He then closed his eyes and was lost to the world once more.

On the back of the boat, an African-American boy was staring, thinking deeply.

The boy, who's name was Aaron, suddenly was interrupted from his thoughts by a wave hitting him in the face.

"Ugh...screw this." Aaron muttered, before walking inside along with everyone else.

**Confessional: **

**James: **Okay, I'm going to quit the accent for now. I may not be a real pirate, but I've always admired them. Idiots I've seen on shows like this ruin them, turn them into nice figures like Barney the Dinosaur! No! Pirates are ruthless, feared thieves, and that's what I will be!

**Nathan: **I'm smarter than you. That's not me boasting, that's a verifiable fact. And I'm also smarter than everyone else here. That's what's going to get me to win.

**Wilson: **Man, I knew I would have to meet different people on this show, but that Dimitri guy is a huge jerk! And Ira...spirits? Really?

**Dimitri: **Power...that's the only spirit for me, despite what Ira says. Democracy is a sham, after all, the only way to accomplish something in the world is to have one absolute leader. And in this game, that's going to be me!

**Ira: **Call me crazy if you want, but I have always been fascinated by what exists, but we cannot see. Gods, Spirits, Magic-whatever you want to call it, I believe they...keep the world in balance and harmony.

**Aaron: **I'll admit it: I don't like people, not at all. I'll try to play social out here, but don't expect any big transformation

**(Women's boat)**

Unlike the men's boat, which had a small inside and wide open space, this boat has a big hub in the middle where all six were lounging.

None of them were very talkative, until finally, one blonde girl in a tank top and short shorts burst out blabbering.

"Why are we so quiet! Can you, like, believe we're here? It's going to be totes fetch!"

The girl next to her, who had short brown hair and a pink jacket with blue jeans, let out a short laugh.

"You're...not from Canada, are you?"

"Nope, my name is Katie, I'm from California, and I am pumped!"

The girl next to her laughed again.

"Well, my name's Arielle, and it is a pleasure to meet you!"

A voice from somewhere else said.

"Joy, a spunky pretty blonde and a bookworm friend. Haven't seen that one before."

Arielle raised an eyebrow. "Well, that was rude."

"And you're a cliche, so I guess we both lose."

"Like, omg, who is this hashtag loser?"

She turned to face them. She had short black hair, glasses, and a coat. "I'm Jane. Now let me read my book in peace."

"Um, you were the one who interrupted us?" Arielle pointed out.

Jane ignored them.

Then, another voice popped up. It was a girl with pink hair and stylish clothes on.

"Ah, a boring bookworm who likes to snark. Never seen that one before either."

Jane continued ignoring her.

The girl giggled. "Well, don't worry, you're not as much of a loser as Veronica, who I think ate too many twinkies."

The girl known as Veronica, who was black, overweight with short hair and a jacket, rolled her eyes.

"You've been mocking me for five minutes, fuck off."

The girl snorted. "Um, you do not tell Alice Star to fuck off. I'd tell you to do the same, but you probably wouldn't even be able to move."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Great, a teenage bully, another cliche."

Alice flipped her off.

Katie pouted. "Well, I think both of your clothes are 10 years out of style, so there!"

Melissa sighed. "Can we PLEASE just try to get along until we get to the island?"

The last girl, who was asian looking with a red jacket, giggled.

"No, I'd much prefer it if you all killed each other before getting on the island."

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Are you, like, implying we should die! Because that is so totally rude!"

Alice nodded. "As much as I hate to agree with Miss Valley Dummy here, who do you think you are?"

The girl smirked. "I'm Melissa, to answer your question. And who do I think I am? Someone who isn't a pathetic piece of rotting FILTH like you other five!"

Everyone took a step back, while Melissa gave off a smile.

"Remember, each and every single one of you will go home by my hand."

She then walked off, but before anyone could say anything, she turned around.

"Oh, and I know you're going to talk about how *crazy* I am right after I leave. Please don't, you'll get eliminated by me either way. No use fighting the inevitable.

**Confessional:**

**Katie: **I was pumped for this contest before, I didn't think I'd get in because I'm not from, like, Canada! But even though almost everyone seems mean and nasty, I am still PUMPED!

**Arielle: **Ugh...what have I gotten myself into?

**Jane: **Hi, I'm Jane, and my task in life seems to be to snark at the idiots in the world. Tough job, but someone's got to do it.

**Alice: **I guess you could call me a "bully", or whatever, but I'm just having some fun. People take things WAY too seriously.

**Veronica:** I'm surrounded by 5 bitches. But I'm not dumb, and I know how to deal with crazy.

**Melissa: **These girls are nothing but idiotic, pathetic modern society bimbos who only exist to waste air. I suppose I shouldn't single them out, though- all people now are like that. Except for me, of course: I am pure.

As the 2 boats arrived toward the island, most of them expected a silly little game show with a cash prize at the end.

They had no idea about the Insanity that was about to transpire.

_A/N: This is just a mini-fic I wanted to try out!_

_And also, the teams are NOT split by gender, just the boats. Have fun reading :)_


	2. That one guy who takes all the idiots

**EPISODE 1, CHAPTER 2:**

? Island:

On a rare break from their duties, the interns and camerapeople on the dock were enjoying a couple of drinks and chips.

That was, until:

"What are you DOING?" Dean yelled.

The interns froze in their tracks and looked nervous, clearly expecting to be hurt in some way.

However, just as Dean was about to continue ranting...he suddenly stopped, forced a smile, and looked at them.

"Well? Carry on, then!"

He then stomped to the end of the dock, while the interns scratched their heads in confusion.

After making it to the end of the dock, Dean turned to face the camera.

"As you may have inferred, the campers are now arriving. They will have to contend with this game until one of them is the winner and wins the prize of a million dollars."

Dean took on a professional voice.

"And, for those of you who are concerned with health and safety, this season's challenges have been largely toned down from previous, and the food is now edible."

Another intern blurted out, "Wait, what?"

Dean gave off another smirk.

"Oh, my interns, don't worry about that. Considering the people that were picked for this...dealing with each other will be enough of a struggle."

He then pointed to two boats approaching quickly. "Here they are now!"

The boats then docked, and the campers proceeded to walk off.

James swaggered off the boat long before the others.

"Haha, the treasure and booty of this game will be mine!".

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Said Jane, while rolling her eyes.

James turned and glared.

"Arrgh, I didn't know we were getting Gwen 2.0 aboard!"

Jane once again did a spectacular eyeroll.

"Out of my way!" Alice attempted to push her way to the front, but Melissa grabbed her, pushed her into the water, and stomped to the front with a twisted smile.

The other girls and guys also got off the boat at around this time, while Alice angrily climbed out of the water, soaking wet. She marched up to Melissa.

"You will pay for this!"

Before Melissa could say anything, Ira jumped in. "The stars alignment tell me that she will not, in fact, pay for this."

Alice sneered. "Oh, and I suppose Mr. Fortune Teller just knows everything, doesn't he?"

"All right, let's just calm down, guys." Wilson said, and was promptly ignored.

Katie looked annoyed. "He probably knows more than you, you…hater, you!"

She then turned to Arielle. "That was a good burn, right?"

Arielle facepalmed, causing Katie to pout.

Jane arched an eyebrow. "If it was...you just ruined it."

Dimitri, looking at Jane, scoffed.

"Back in Russia….sarcastic jokes are usually funny."

Melissa looked annoyed. "Can all of you idiots just fuck off?"

Mikey raised an eyebrow. "Okay, that was rude."

"No, it's the truth." She retorted.

"Ahem."

No one paid it any heed, because at this point, most of them had resorted into shouting at each other. Only Nathan, Veronica, and Aaron were silent, simply watching from afar.

"AHEM!"

This time, everyone stopped and heard Dean yell.

"Move to the campground. Now. Your teams will be decided."

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "So then...the teams aren't divided by gender?"

Dean nodded. "For a child prodigy, you're pretty slow, aren't you? Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Alice: **Ugh, Melissa is such a bitch. Not that these other people are any better...only I'm allowed to attack and mock, not the other way around!

**Nathan: **It is amusing to me to see how quickly teenagers resort to shouting to solve their problems, they will be so easily controlled.

**Ira: **Dear, Dear, it seems like these new campers do not have the spiritual power that I possess, and a life without voices in your head is tragic, of course. I'll have to get them to see it my way.

**Katie: **These girls are just like the girls at home, all rude and mean! I totally hope that none of them are on our teamy things or whatever...except for Arielle, she's cool!

**Arielle: **Seeing as the teams are about to formed, I have mixed feelings about being on the same team as Katie; she seems nice enough, sure, but I'm not sure how useful she would actually be. I guess it would be fine, she'd still be better than...most of the people here.

**Dimitri: **Does it matter who I get on a team with? No, of course not! No matter what idiots and fuck-ups land on my team, I will take control and run the game no matter what!

**Veronica: **Am I hoping not to get on a team with someone like Alice? Duh. But I don't see the point of making a big fuss about it in public, that won't help anything and will probably hurt my game.

**Wilson: **These people all seem rather...volatile. I'll try to keep the peace no matter what team I'm on, but I'm not sure I'll be able to.

* * *

><p>The 12 teens all gathered in the campgrounds, where Dean was in front of them, pacing on the phone.<p>

"What do you mean, we didn't give them the rocks? Err…" He then shut the phone quickly.

"What rocks?" Arielle asked.

Dean sighed. "We were supposed to give you colored rocks, and those rocks will determine your team...but those idiots forgot to give them to you. Speaking of those idiots…"

Dean pressed a large red button, and the campers could hear some agonized screams from far away.

Dean nervously hid the button behind his back. "Anywa, we just decided to randomly select your teams. If I call your name right now, you're on the Blue team."

"Creative." Jane snarked.

Dean smiled. "I'm glad you think so, because you're the first member of the blue team!"

"Joy." She said.

"Also joining you is:

"Ira!"

"Dimitri!"

"Wilson!"

"Melissa!"

"And...Aaron!"

The six blue team members looked at each other with apprehensive looks.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Jane**: Oh joy, a complete batch of idiots, looks like I'll have plenty of snark to give in the future.

**Ira: **The team I have been picked for? Irrelevant. I only care about the other dimensional plane, not this one.

**Dimitri: **This team doesn't look challenging, let's be real here. I bet I can take over in...a day, tops.

**Wilson: **I'm optimistic about this team. I mean, sure we're going to have some conflicts, but I think we'll get through all right.

**Melissa: **My team? Does it even matter who I'm forced to work with? The outcome of the game will remain the same: I win, everyone else loses!

**Aaron: **I mostly prefer to stay in the background, but man, I'm not optimistic about this team. This is going to be one hell of a wild ride.

* * *

><p>Dean continued reading of the list.<p>

"All right, that means the other six of you are on the Green team. You know who you are!

Like the blue team, the green team looked at each other apprehensively.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Katie: **O.M.G, this is like great! I'm with the one nice girl here, Arielle, and everyone else looks decent as well! This is going to be great!

**Arielle: **Yeah, I'm not going to lie, I'm concerned about this team. I mean, Katie is...nice, but while the other team looks dysfunctional, at least they look strong. This team will be a mess without the strength part.

**Veronica:** I don't really care about what happens on this team, what's important is that I don't speak up. I can just stay in the background, maybe get made fun of a bit, and keep playing, rather than stand up and go home early.

**Nathan:** An easier to control game I have never seen. This will be simple.

**James: **A worse bunch of land-lubber scallywags I have never seen...It'll be up to meself to win challenges, I suppose.

**Alice:** Ugh...I feel annoyed already looking at these people. Luckily, I'm here to rip them a new one.

* * *

><p>Dean looked at the campers after they all finished their confessionals.<p>

"Okay, here's the deal on your first challenge; it's not a complex one. There's a treasure hidden in the island. You must find it to win this challenge. I will give you maps.

James punched the air in happiness. "Yes, this is my kind of challenge!"

Nathan rolled his eyes, as Dean handed both teams a map, which James grabbed immediately...as well as grabbing the other teams map.

"Mates, let's go with both maps! Run!" James yelled, and the rest of the confused Green team followed.

The stunned Blue team stood there as Dean smirked at them.

"Looks like you won't have a map to find the treasure, blue team."

Melissa snarled. "Not for long."

She then started chasing as the rest of her team followed her lead.

**(Green Team):**

"What was that?" Nathan demanded to know.

James gave a laugh. "Isn't it obvious, fool? It was me taking initiative and winning the challenge for our team!"

He then studied the map. "I believe...we continue to march straight forward! Follow me!"

He started running, motioning for the others to follow. Katie quickly caught up with him everyone else sighed and started running, Veronica and Nathan being far in the back.

Alice turned to them and smirked. "Little slow, aren't we?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "That's not the point here!"

Arielle, overhearing, looked interested. "As bitchy as Alice is being...what is your point?"

Nathan looked at her. "My point is that in the beginning of the game, we have to think about who we can trust. Anyone here could be someone trying to...steal the game away from us.I trust you guys, at least so far, but can we be sure about others?"

Arielle nodded, while Alice looked thoughtful. Veronica looked to the side but said nothing.

At the front of the pack, James and Katie were jogging quickly.

Katie smiled at him. "Thanks for like, helping our team so much!"

James nodded. "Arrgh, we still have a ways to go. No congrats yet."

Katie nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**James**: Did you see that? I got the map, I'm leading the team to victory! Do not underestimate me!

**Nathan: **James is annoying and a big threat so far. I want him gone, that way no one will dislike me and this tribe will be easy pickings. So, I just implied they should vote him off, and later I'll put it on them. Perfect.

**Arielle: **Yeah, I'm not dumb. I know what Nathan was implying, he's not very subtle. With that said, it's too early to think about votes or make judgements about James or Nathan; I don't want to assume anything. We just need to win.

**Alice: **Christ, how stupid does that little prick think I am? He just wants the pirate out so he can "take over the tribe" or some shit like that. That's my job!

* * *

><p><strong>(Blue Team)<strong>

The Blue team was also running, desperately trying to catch up the green team.

"Hurry up, I think I see them!" Melissa yelled.

They ran...only to find a fork in the road.

There was a sign which simply had two arrows, one pointing to each side.

Melissa kicked the sign down in a rage. "Argh! What the hell are we supposed to do now, huh?

She turned to the rest of team. "Well? That wasn't rhetorical, answer me!".

Wilson looked irritated. "Will you just calm down? We need to think about this logically."

Melissa snarled. "What logic? We don't have any clues, if you haven't noticed!"

Before Wilson said anything, Dimitri cut him off.

"Look, we're going left, okay?"

Surprisingly, Aaron, looking annoyed, replied "And why would we do that? What sense would that make?'

Dimitri tapped his head with a finger and smirked.

"Isn't it obvious? If you look at the topography of the island, you would know that we're so on the west of the island that going left would just lead us to the ocean. Therefore, I'm deciding to go to the right."

Aaron frowned. "Who died and made you king? Who gave you the authority to tell us what to do?"

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "Um, I'm the obvious choice to lead this team?"

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about? You can't just take control and boss us around!"

Dimitri just shook his head, while Melissa tapped her foot impatiently.

"Would you two idiots stop the arguing? We might as well go right, better than staying here to rot!"

Wilson nodded. "I agree. It's better to just choose a path than to just stay here, we might as well go right."

Aaron sighed and shrugged. "Whatever."

Dimitri smiled smugly. 'Well then, no more time to waste!"

The team ran to the right path.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>:

**Dimitri: **I can't believe they actually think I know anything about the island's geography! The team just needed someone to give directions, so I made some crap up and took control!

**Aaron:** I'll admit it; I have problems with authority, people telling me what to do. I don't like people putting themselves above me, especially blowhards like Dimitri. I'll go along with him this time, but if he wants to continue bossing us around, he's not going to do it without a challenge.

**Wilson: **I did believe that the group needed to move, yeah, but I also wanted to agree with Melissa. She's obviously a conflict starter, and I usually try to avoid those people, but I'll have to be on the same team and possibly work with her in this game, so I might as well go along with her, you know?

**Melissa: **I am winning the game, that's inevitable. But, could my team at least *try* to cooperate and win some challenges? They're so useless, it's disgusting.

* * *

><p><strong>(Green Team)<strong>

Much to the confusion of the green team, James had been leading the team in zig-zags around the path, not sticking straight at all.

After the 5th turn, Nathan had enough.

"Why on earth are we going in diagonal patterns?"

James took a swig of water. "Ar, I would think it would be obvious for a smarty-pants like you."

"You mean we're doing it to confuse the other team, since they're surely following us?" Nathan said.

James nodded with a barely-concealed smirk.

"Wait...why did you ask if you already knew?" Arielle asked.

Nathan, caught off guard, said nothing, as James tipped his hat.

"Draw your own conclusions, lass. Now, let's take a water break, rest up."

While everyone was resting and putting their water bottles under a tree for shade, Nathan went up to Arielle.

"Arielle, I feel like I need to offer you an explanation."

Arielle looked at him. "Yes?"

"I simply wanted to see if James knew what he was doing, or if he was just getting lucky with his own insanity, you see." Nathan explained, in a condescending tone.

"So you don't trust James?" Arielle asked, looking bored.

Nathan nodded.

"I don't trust him, and to be honest, I don't think you should either."

He then walked away, leaving Arielle to roll her eyes.

Meanwhile, James was drinking more water when Alice came to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

James turned. "What may it be lass?"

Alice sighed. "First of all, stop with the dumb pirate thing. Second of all, as annoying as your whole gimmick is, it appears we have something in common."

James thought for a second, and then replied:

"Hate for that little rag, Nathan?"

Alice nodded. "He obviously wants you out, he's been telling everyone."

James looked amused. "Arrgh, I have guessed this. I assume you are here to form a pact to boot him off the ship?"

"No walk the plank?" Alice cheeked.

James facepalmed. "Just answer the question…"

"Yes, I want Nathan gone. We can't have him doing the thing where he takes over the team, and he's useless in challenges anyway."

James smirked as well.

Unknown to them, Katie was watching them, and shaking her head.

"Not good, not good…" she mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Nathan: **Hm...it appears James is wilier than he appears, making a ploy like that. He's doing it for nothing though; I have Arielle and Veronica on my side, and Katie will follow. That's already more than half of the team, and once I get rid of James, it will be easy pickings.

**Arielle: **Yeah...Nathan is really transparent, and for all his smarts, he's a bad liar. Then again, James does seem a little...out of it. For now, I guess I'll just follow James's lead on the challenge, and see where that takes us.

**James: **That Nathan has attempted to turn the tides of the ocean against me, hmm? Well, he can try all he wants, because no one will get rid of me, especially not a land-grabbing pasty like him! I already tricked him once, I can surely do it again!

**Alice:** Don't get me wrong, James's whole pirate thing is really fucking dumb. But with that said, he pulled a fast one on Nathan back there, and I'm sick of Nathan already, so…the enemy of your enemy is your friend.

**Katie:** There's no use denying it, Alice is just flat out mean! She's been bullying poor Vanessa, and now she's scheming. I don't, like, like the looks of this…

* * *

><p><strong>(Blue Team)<strong>

Unknown to the Green team, the blue team, under Dimitri's lead, had managed to follow the Green team perfectly.

Dimitri stopped to take a breath. "We should see the Green Team any moment now!"

Aaron scoffed. "Yeah, that's likely."

Jane pointed. "It is, actually, considering that they're right there.

Everyone turned and saw the Green team resting a few feet away from them.

Wilson motioned with his hands, and everyone ducked down.

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe we actually found them."

Dimitri nodded. "I know, it's sho-shocking that we didn't find them sooner, with a leader like me!"

Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let's focus. What should we do?" Wilson asked.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it will end up with them seeing us." Jane said.

Melissa growled. "Instead of that, how about you actually help us out, instead of just complaining about every fucking little thing?"

Aaron nodded. "I hate to agree with Melissa, but even I think you're overdoing the complaining, Jane."

Melissa turned and rolled her eyes. "Oh, another person that hates me, what a surprise."

"Can you blame me?" Aaron asked, annoyed.

Wilson shook his head. "Hey...Ira? What do you think about all of this? You've been pretty quiet so far."

Ira had been quietly meditating in the field with his eyes closed.

Dimitri scoffed. "Ignore him, he's not listening."

"I beg to differ." Ira said, opening one eye.

Dimitri rubbed his hair with his hand and spoke:

"Well then, do you have an idea?"

Aaron scoffed. "You need him to give you ideas now? Not so much of a strong leader, are you?"

Before Dimitri could respond, Ira raised a hand and came to them.

He then told them his plan, and as they heard it, matching smirks came on all their faces.

**(Green team)**

The green team had been taking a break for a while, and they probably should've started up by now.

At least, they would've, if they weren't all asleep.

While they were snoring, Dimitri walked and took the maps, while the others kept guard.

Melissa smirked. "I've got to admit Ira, I never took you as someone ruthless enough to put berries in their water while it was in the shade like that."

Ira shrugged. "The berries aren't poisonous...just enough to keep them asleep long enough for us to find the treasure."

Dimitri looked at the map and gave a huge grin.

"If I'm not mistaken...the treasure is...right here!"

He then kicked a tree, causing a gold statue of Dean to fall out from a tall branch,.

Suddenly, without warning, Dean appeared.

"Congrats to the blue team for winning this challenge!"

The six on the blue team started cheering.

Suddenly, the green team started to wake up.

Alice rubbed her eyes. "Ugh...what happened?"

Dean smirked. "What happened is that you all took a forced-nap and lost! Have fun at the elimination ceremony!"

"Shit…" Veronica said as the whole team looked angry.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Dimitri: **Heh...I can't believe all those directions I came up with were actually the right ones. I knew I was meant to lead!

**Wilson: **I'm really happy about this first win. Hopefully, winning as a team will boost our morale for a while, and make us a better team.

**Jane: **These people…don't entirely suck, I guess.

**Melissa: **I bet you thought I was going to be the typical over the top negative first boot, didn't you, you pathetic, jealous audience? Well guess what? I'm not going anywhere!

**Ira: **What can I say? I did what both the spirits wanted me to do, and what was needed to win this challenge. I think I can say it worked.

* * *

><p><strong>(Green Team's side of the camp)<strong>

All of the team looked annoyed while they made it to their side of the camp, but none more than Alice.

"Okay, what the hell was that? We had it in the bag!" She angrily asked.

Nathan tapped his foot. "What happened was James failed us! He clearly isn't fit to lead this team."

James's mouth twisted into an ironic smile. "So, you've abandoned all subtlety on the shore, haven't ye?

"I don't need it when you're so inept." Nathan retorted.

Arielle put her hands out. "Can we just discuss this later, when we're less mad?"

Everyone went into their own separate corners, but Alice got Arielle and Veronica.

"Look, you two. I dislike both of you immensely." She stated.

"The feeling is mutual." Veronica said.

Alice rolled her eyes. "But, let's be real here. Nathan is obviously trying to be that one guy who takes all the idiots and manipulates them even though logically he should've gone long before."

"You mean like Scott, Mal, Alejandro?" Arielle asked.

Alice nodded. "Congrats, you're not a complete moron. And since you're not, Nathan is the obvious choice to go tonight."

She then walked off to James, who frowned.

"Why couldn't have I convinced them? You just insulted them a lot."

Alice tapped her foot impatiently. "Because if you had done that, Nathan would have butted in. He just thinks I'm on his side."

Where Veronica and Arielle were standing, Katie suddenly grabbed them.

"Hey girls!" She suddenly gave them both hugs.

Veronica raised an eyebrow. "What was that for?"

Katie gave a beaming smile. "For actually being girls on this team who aren't bitches, and stuff!"

She then thought some more, before speaking again. "Oh yeah, we should vote Alice out!"

Arielle looked surprised. "Alice?"

Katie nodded eagerly. "Sure! She's been bullying us, and being a giant bitch. If all 3 of us vote for her, it'll be 3-2-1, and she'll go home!"

"I'm not sure…" Veronica said.

"Come on! Wouldn't you like to get rid of your bully first? Don't be a Samey, Veronica!" Katie pointed out.

While they were talking, Nathan came up to them.

"Are you girls okay with James?" he asked.

They nodded.

Nathan smirked. "Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**James**: I ain't going to lie, maties, I'm worried. Alice may have fought for me, but she cannot have a talk without insulting the other person at least five times. If anything, I think she scared him off!"

**Alice: **What can I say? I tried my best, if they don't go with us they're idiots, but it's not my ass on the line. I don't see a reason to be nice.

**Katie: **If this plan, like, works, OMG, we'll get rid of the bully first! It'll be so great! And why wouldn't they vote for Alice?

**Nathan: **There's no reason to pound the point in. James is a terrible leader, and they know that. He's going home tonight.

**Arielle: **I'm one of the swing votes tonight, which is hard enough, but there's three targets! There's reasons to vote for all of them, and whoever me and Veronica pick will go home. It's a lot to think about…

**Veronica: **Is getting rid of Alice tempting? You bet it is. Is it the right move? I'm not sure yet, and I have to decide for the team.

* * *

><p><strong>(Elimination Ceremony) <strong>

The six contestants walked next to the bonfire and sat on the stumps.

Dean came in with a folded piece of paper.

"Hello there, losers!"

James snarled. "We are not losers!"

"The results beg to differ." Dean pointed out.

He continued on. "But anyway, we're not bothering with the marshmallows this season. Instead, I'll just read out the name of the person going home. And trust me, you don't want to go home first."

Dean unfolded the paper, and laughed.

James bit his fingernails, Veronica and Arielle looked decisive, Katie looked triumphant, and Nathan and Alice looked unphased.

"The person going home tonight is:

…

….

…

….

"Nathan! It's the losers bench for you!"

James gave a sigh of relief, while Katie looked confused. Those reactions were nothing compared to Nathan's, though, as his jaw literally dropped, while his eyes looked like they were about to bug out.

"What? WHAT? How is that possible? How did that happen? How did-"

He could say no more, as Dean pushed him into a beam of light, and he suddenly dissapeared.

Dean smirked. "Teleporter ray! Great for this type of thing! Anyway, you got rid of Nathan first, when it looked like he could take over the game. Only time will tell if your team will have no manipulator, or if someone else will take that spot"

"You can head back to your cabin. Goodnight."

**Voting:**

**Nathan: **James, consider yourself my first victim.

**James: **Nathan, you're a sea-sick loser. Go walk the plank.

**Katie: **Goodbye tension, goodbye bully, goodbye Alice!

**Alice:** Nathan, no way are you becoming the next master player on my watch.

**Arielle:** The other two have reasons to get rid of them, sure, but Nathan is just so transparently trying to use me, I can't have that.

**Veronica: **It appears...that my fellow swing vote's wishes will have to go over my own this time. I vote for Nathan.

Nathan-4

Alice-1

James-1.

_A/N: I've said many times before that usually I don't like really negative first boots, but I decided to try it with Nathan. Basically the idea with Nathan was, rather than make him the big villain of the season or a true fail villain, have a super strategy-bot who was only focused on the game go first. There are plenty of other strategists this season, trust me, and Nathan didn't have anything to offer other than a first boot._

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Interlude 1-Rage on the beach

_Author's Note: So, this is an interlude, aka what I'm doing this season instead of reward challenges. Basically, they'll just be chapters with no challenge and no elimination: just in-between chapters between challenges of the characters interacting._

_Hope you enjoy! _

**(Green Team)**

The five people on the Green Team, exhausted after the elimination ceremony, got up at a late hour.

On the girls side of the cabin, things were getting noisy.

Veronica woke up, rubbed her eyes...only to see Alice and Katie glaring daggers at each other, and Arielle looking nervous in the bunk between them.

She sighed.

Alice turned and sneered. "And what are you sighing at, huh?"

Before Veronica could say anything, Katie spoke up.

"Maybe she's sighing at your mean face!"

Alice scoffed. "That's seriously the best you can come up with? I guess I shouldn't be surprised…"

Katie looked indignant. "Well, excuse me for not spending my whole life insulting people like you do!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "And excuse me for not being a naive idiot who thinks people need to be nice and get along!"

Arielle interrupted, looking extremely concerned. "Could you two please stop fighting?"

"No!" They both yelled.

Alice then stood up, grabbed Arielle, and marched out the room with her, leaving Katie and Veronica in the girl's cabin.

Veronica turned to Katie. "Um...do you know why she just stood up to leave?"

Katie shook her head. "No idea!"

Veronica started to nod, before she could:

"Of course, I'm sure you would just follow her and agree with her, wouldn't you?" Katie said.

Veronica raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Katie smiled. "You know, the way you lied to me and kept a horrible bully to you and me in?"

Veronica suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Oh…right, that."

Katie continued to smile, though. "Oh, are you worried about what I'll do? Don't! I'm only going to help you stand up to the bully!"

Veronica looked confused again. "Stand up? To the bully?"'

"Of course!" Katie beamed. "I understand why you're so quiet, and don't talk much, and are always accepting Alice mocking you. You're, like, scared of standing up to her, of asserting yourself!"

"No, I assure you I'm not-" Veronica tried to say.

"It's okay, you can admit it to me, Veronica." Katie said sympathetically, before continuing to speak. "I understand that's it's hard to stand up to her, which is why I'm going to help you!"

"Help me?" Veronica asked hurriedly.

"Yes, of course! We will work together to bring Alice down! Best alliance ever!" Katie said excitedly.

Veronica put her head in her pillow.

Outside the cabin, Alice walked out, Arielle in tow.

Arielle finally said something to Alice.

"Why did you drag me out?" Arielle asked.

Alice tapped her foot. "Because, I wanted to get away from those two idiots over there."

Arielle looked like she wanted to question something, but looked hesitant.

Finally, she blurted out:

"I get the Katie dislike, but why you hate Veronica so much?"

Alice looked annoyed, like she was going to give an insult, but then simply sat down on a log and muttered something under her breath.

"What did you say?" Arielle asked.

Alice looked at her and sighed. "I don't like Veronica, because she's weak."

Arielle looked disapproving. "You shouldn't hate someone for being physically weak, you know?"

Alice looked even more irritated. "Not physically, dolt. She's weak mentally, she can't handle anything. I can't stand people like that.

Arielle looked curious, now. "How do you figure that? She seems pretty strong, doesn't freak out when you bully her, no offense."

"Exactly." Alice said.

"Hmm?"

Alice sighed, stood up, and looked at Arielle. "She's weak because she doesn't, or can't, freak out to my bullying. If she was strong, if she had any character at all, she would fight back, stand up to me. She's weak for lying there and taking it, and I can't stand weak people."

Alice then put her hands in her pockets and walked off, leaving Arielle staring at her retreating figure.

**Confessional:**

**Katie:** Alice is horrible, like legitimately horrible. Luckily, once I get my best friend out here, Arielle, and Veronica to stand up to her, they'll be able to fix their mistake and get rid of her!

**Veronica: **There's no point in standing up to a "bully", that doesn't change anything. That will hurt my strategic game, and might just make it worse. It's better just to lie and take it; people don't like people who fight back, who go against the crowd. And to win this game, I need to be liked.

**Arielle: **So...I guess I just learned a little more of what makes Alice tick. I'm not really sure what to do, though…

**(Blue team)**

"Ah, beautiful morning, isn't it?" Dimitri remarked, from the porch of the blue team's men's cabin, gazing into the grey sky

Ira, sitting in a very tranquil pose, nodded his head. "I quite agree, Dimitri. The contrast, the fog...very beautiful indeed."

The door opened, and Aaron walked out.

"Hello, Aaron." Ira said, smiling.

Aaron nodded.

"Wilson is still sound asleep." He informed.

Dimitri shook his head. "Pity. The early bird gets the worm, does it not?"

Aaron clapped sarcastically. "Congrats, you understand basic metaphors. We're very proud of you."

Dimitri looked affronted. "I have the feeling that you don't like me, Aaron, and to be quite frank, I don't understand why. We barely know each other!"

Aaron was about to say something, when Ira, eyes closed, started to speak.

"Friendship is a two way street, to be quite frank."

Aaron looked annoyed. "What do you mean friendship? Neither of us want friendship, this is a game! Dimitri just wants to take control!"

"Assuming makes an ass out of you and me, you know?" Ira said, focusing on the other wall.

Dimitri scoffed. "Don't listen to him, he's not even in the same planet we're on right now...anyway, Aaron?"

Aaron mimicked his questioning tone. "Yes?"

Dimitri suddenly looked pissed. " I know you don't want to be friends with me, like that idiot over there said, but at least respect me. You know, you can stop with the whole anti-authority act. I'm not going to let you take the power away from me, you know, so you might as well just not try."

Aaron looked confused. "Look, I don't want you to lead the team, true-"

Dimitri shushed him. "No, no, no, don't care, goodbye!"

Dimitri then stomped off. Aaron rubbed his eyes, and walked off as well.

Ira gave a smug smile after the two had left, only to hear the door open from the cabin.

Ira smiled. "Ah, hello Wilson, are you tired?"

"No." came Wilson's flat response.

Ira spun around to see a fully awake Wilson, with arms crossed.

Ira looked concerned. "Wilson, what is wrong? You look quite agitated."

Wilson looked annoyed. "Ira, why did you do what you did back there?"

Ira looked lost. "Do? Why, Wilson, I was simply practicing some of my more calmer forms of meditation."

He shook his head. "No, Ira. Those proverbs you said or whatever…

"Not proverbs, just sayings." Ira pointed out.

WIlson looked even more annoyed. "The point is, I saw how you were trying to fan the flames of that argument, made people more angry. Why?"

Ira looked at him, blinked, and then said:

"I'm sorry, my friend, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Wilson raised his eyebrow. "Right, I'm sure."

He then walked off.

**Confessional:**

**Aaron:** Why the hell is Dimitri so surprised that I don't like him, that I don't want him to take control of the tribe? Of course I don't, he's an asshole!

**Dimitri: **It wasn't supposed to happen that someone like Aaron would start arguing with me this early, and for no reason; I deserve to be leader of this team! Luckily, I had that idiot, Ira spy on him during the night, and he informed me that Aaron just wants to make an alliance and be leader of the tribe himself! It's always good to have extra info, you know.

**Wilson:** Yeah, at first I thought Ira was just a harmless, strange guy, but now it's clear he's not on the up-and-square. I'll be keeping an eye on him.

**Ira: **Wilson is a strange one, isn't he? To think that my words of wisdom could somehow have malicious intent...absurd...

**(Green Team)**

After the incident with Katie and Alice, everyone was milling about outside, in different spots. The only one close to the cabin was Arielle, who was by herself, at least until Katie approached her.

She raised her head up.

"Oh, hey Katie."

Much to Arielle's surprise, Katie suddenly put her arm around her, and sat down.

"Hey girl! It's great to see you again!" Katie smiled, before pulling her into a hug.

Arielle looked slightly uncomfortable. "Um...we saw each other an hour ago?"

Katie just shrugged, still smiling. "Never a wrong time to say hi! But...I admit, as much as I would LOVE to talk to you, like, some more, there is a purpose to this."

Arielle pushed her glasses up. "Yes, what is it?"

Katie shrugged. "I want you to fight back against the bully and vote off Alice next time we lose!"

Arielle looked suddenly uncomfortable again. "Um...that was kind of sudden…"

But Katie was going a million miles a minute at this point, and she wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Sure! I mean, I know you didn't vote for her last time, but that's okay, I didn't really like that Nathan guy either. But now, we can get rid of the bully, have a happy tribe-it'll be totally fetch and perfect!" Katie spit out quickly.

Arielle backed away from Katie a bit, but then composed herself and said:

"Sure, it'd be good to have the bully gone."

Katie cheered. loudly, and gave Arielle a fierce hug.

"Thank you!" Katie said.

Arielle slowly nodded, "No problem…"

But Katie did not leave. Instead she continued to hug Arielle.

Arielle looked like she was about ready to scream. "What are you doing?"

Katie giggled. "Don't worry, I don't have a crush on you or anything, I'm straight! I like to constantly hug my bffs ; it's fun and the guys think it's super cute!" 

"So I guess I'm now your bff then?" Arielle spit out.

Katie laughed and hugged Arielle from the side. "You're one of my best friends ever now,totes!" 

She then put her head on Arielle's shoulder. Arielle sighed.

Neither of them noticed James behind a tree, also groaning.

**Confessional:  
><strong>

**Katie: **This is great! I mean, last night I didn't get what I wanted, sure, but now everything is going smoothly and perfectly! I've got Veronica on my side, and even better, I've got my best friend Arielle with me! Ugh, she's so perf…

**Arielle: **Yeah, I'm admit I'm not always the most decisive, but if Katie thinks I'm siding with her to get rid of Alice she's crazy. Katie may be super popular girl in her California school or whatever, but she is annoying, overly peppy, and has zero social skills in the real world. I'm sorry if I'm being mean, but I seriously cannot take her gushing over me anymore! 

**James: **Arrgh...do I think Arielle will go with Katie? No, of course not, she's more annoying than a sea-sick...okay, I'm done with the pirate talk for now on. But anyway, Katie's annoying. But, this just proves Alice is alienating everyone some more, and I can't keep being allies with someone who everyone hates. I need to talk to her about this…

**(Blue team)**

"Are you serious right now?" someone screamed.

In this case it was a pacing Melissa, yelling at a quite mellow-looking Ira.

"Yes, Melissa, I am quite serious." Ira stated.

"Rhetorical question!" Melissa barked, before starting to pace.

"So, so...Dimitri declared himself leader of the tribe. Meaning...if people agree, I WON'T be the leader! That little…" she ranted.

Ira simply nodded. "Too true, Melissa...too true."

Melissa stomped some more, before a grin came onto her face.

"Be back...later." She said, before stomping over to where Dimitri was sitting.

"DIMITRI!"

She yelled this so loudly that everyone stopped what they were doing to come and see what was going on.

Aaron took one look and groaned. "I assume those two are fighting?"

Jane, looking bored, responded, "Duh? Thanks Captain obvious."

Aaron looked annoyed with her, but was cut off by the yelling,

"I am the leader of this tribe!"

"No, no, no; that's me!"

"I am more competent than you will ever be!"

"It's the other way around!"

Wilson looked annoyed, and intervened in the fight.

"Hey, you two!"

They both turned and glared at the intruder.

Wilson continued. "How about we..um, um, have a vote today for leader?"

The suggestion came out very weak, but both of them appeared mollified for now, and walked off.

Wilson returned to the group where the others were, and Aaron wasted no time in asking:

"You're not seriously going to stage an election so one of them can actually become the leader, are you?"

Wilson shook his head.

"Of course not. That was just to pacify them for now. I don't know what we're going to do with those two fireballs, though."

Aaron tapped his foot. "First of all, can we agree here and now that neither of them are going to be our leader?"

Jane mimed tapping a watch. "Yes, of course no one wants one of those two leading us, could you get to the point?"

Aaron glared at her. "Okay, my point is, the four of us need to make an alliance, against those two. They're obviously giant conflict starters trying to take over the tribe, and we can't let that stand!"

Jane thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Fine, works for me."

Ira also voiced his agreement. 'Yes, not having those two in the majority would be….preferable."

Wilson looked at Ira dubiously, but eventually said: "Yeah, I guess we should make this alliance happen."

Aaron nodded.

"So, we have a deal then."

While this was happening, Melissa and Dimitri were still arguing with each other.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "There they are again, yelling at each other."

Aaron scoffed, but Jane turned to look at them for a second, even as the other three separated.

"What a waste…" she muttered, before turning and continuing to appear uninterested.

**Confessional: **

**Aaron: **Do I really like the people in this alliance...not particularly, but that's not really the point. The point is to have a solid four to block out any attempt from Melissa or Dimitri to take control of the tribe, and I have that for now; mission accomplished.

**Wilson: **I voiced my suspicions about Ira earlier, I know, and they still stand, but at least Ira isn't causing direct conflict and trouble, while Dimitri and Melissa are. I'm going to side with this group for now, at least, as they have the more important priorities.

**Jane: **These people are wasting their time. "Oh, we'll stop those two from being leader." "Oh, I'm going to be leader! No I will!" They'll all inevitably fail at whatever they set out to do, I know that even if they don't. And if for some strange reason they seem like they're succeeding...I'll make sure they fail.

**Melissa: **Dimitri is a loser, plain and simple. He can't beat me for leader, I was born for the job! I'll crush him...like a grape!

**Dimitri: **Heh...is my biggest competition for the leader of this tribe seriously Melissa? She's psychotic and unstable; no one in their right mind would vote for her as a leader. I've got this in the bag!

**(Green Team):**

Whistling as he walked, James approached the beach.

Having reached the beach, he stood still for a second, looking around, until he saw a female form next to the ocean.

Looking directly at her, he called out.

"Decided to retreat here, Alice?"

Alice turned to him and scoffed. "Done with the pirate speak, I see."

James strode over to her. "Look, would you just shut up?"

Alice looked ready to attack, but James kept going.

"I came here to give you a reality check. If you want our alliance, and you, to keep going in this game, you can't keep treating people like crap."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Great, so you've become a goody-goody in a day."

"Shut up." James said. "Look, I don't care if you hate me, or everyone in this game with a fiery passion. I don't benefit by your good heart or lack of." 

"But?" Alice snapped.

"But that you're alienating everyone else in our tribe. There are already two votes against you, and there's a third ready to vote you out." James pointed out.

Alice turned and faced the water, and then, looking both enraged and confused at the same time, replied:

"So why don't you just vote me out with everyone else?"

James looked at her and softened. "Because Arielle hates Katie, and we could probably get her to flip. But, that's only if you don't attack her like you do the other girls." 

Alice shrugged. "...Fine, I won't attack Arielle."

James looked ready to say something else, but decided against it. "Good enough, I suppose. Remember, your fate is pretty much in your hands at this point. Don't screw it up."

James then turned and walked off. Alice put her head in her hands.

**Confessional:**

**James: **I was pretty harsh back there, but Alice needed to hear the truth. It's good for me if she stays, but she could very easily screw us both over with one comment. I can't let that happen.

**Alice: **Ugh...I suppose I can try not to insult Arielle, she's...decent.

**(Blue team)**

It was now approaching evening on the island, but the campers were not resting.

Dimitri and Melissa were standing, facing each other, glaring. Ira, Aaron, Jane, and Wilson were sitting down, watching them.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Melissa turned and faced the other 4.

"Well?" She demanded. "You said there would be a vote for leader, and that means I'm leader now!"

Dimitri looked at them as well. "Replace Melissa's name with mine, and I agree!" 

Wilson stood up and faced them. "You guys can just can with the act now. Neither of you will be leader on this tribe in a million years."

"What?" Dimitri exclaimed, and Melissa's eyes narrowed.

"You two have not contributed to the tribe one bit, apart from arguing and yelling at each other. If this tribe needed a leader, which it doesn't, it certainly wouldn't be either of you."

He then sat down, finished with his rant. 

Melissa and Dimitri looked at Wilson with rage, looked at each other...but much to everyone's surprise, they stomped off, not saying a word.

Wilson waited and saw if they were gone, then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew...can't believe that worked." He muttered, before taking off as well. Aaron fistpumped, before leaving.

Ira and Jane remained, sitting in silence.

Finally, Jane spoke.

"That was...unexpected."

Ira nodded sagely. "Irrefutably. I never expected Wilson to be so enraged at such an instant."

"It surprised me as well." Jane admitted.

Ira looked up and commented airly. "As much as I admire Wilson for taking initiative and speaking up, it is rather...unique, that someone that looks so calm, yet has such a violent temper, is taking charge of our leadership fates, is it not?"

Jane gave him a sideways glance. "Well, you've certainly given me something to think about."

Ira gave a genuine smile. "I am glad."

The two remained there after that.

**Confessional:**

**Aaron: **That was awesome! Dimitri got stifled, and there isn't going to be any leader on this tribe, least of all a tyrannical one!

**Wilson: **Wow...that came out of nowhere, even for me. I never expected that I would have to raise my voice...but I was too lenient with them earlier, and they weren't going to listen to kind words. I feel...proud of myself.

**Jane: **On this tribe, we have four people who are nothing more than predictable sheep. There's nothing interesting about them at all. Ira, on the other hand...I like him. He's very peaceful and composed, of course, but I can feel..._it..._just lurking beneath the surface.

**(Green Team):**

It seemed to be around 11 PM; in other words, night. The green team was heading to bed, all lying down in their cabin; the four girls on one side, James by himself on the other.

Alice seemed oddly peaceful while slumbering, while Veronica looked conflicted and was tossing and turning.

Katie jumped into bed, and, seeing that she was the only one awake, whispered a good night to everyone, and promptly started sleeping.

In her haste, she missed Arielle, fully awake under her blanket, glaring at Katie with intense anger.

**(Blue team):**

Just like the green team, people were asleep. Just like the green team, a majority of the team were in bed, already in dreamland.

Just like the green team, two were awake.

Melissa stood on the beach, angrily throwing pebbles at the ocean. She was so incensed, that she almost threw a rock at Dimitri, who appeared behind her.

Melissa turned and looked into him in the eyes. "What the hell do you want?" 

Dimitri ignored this, and asked her a question.

"Why didn't you rage and yell at Wilson after that bullshit he spewed?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Melissa fired back.

Dimitri sat down on a log.

"Why didn't I? Maybe it was because...I was biding my time."

Melissa looked at him more intensely. "Well then, you have your answer."

Dimitri gave out his typical smirk, but it was devoid of cockiness this time.

"Well, I feel like our course is pretty clear at this point. We can't survive by continuing this leadership struggle for a non-existent position."

Dimitri extended his hand. "Truce?"

Melissa shook it and spoke:

"Not forever...just until we remind this team who's really in control."

_A/N: Thanks for reading, next episode will be elimination so don't worry :)._


End file.
